Cita Rasa Sejuta Kasih Sayang
by synstropezia
Summary: Keluarga Heartfilia, dikenal memiliki seorang koki handal bernama Lucy. Anak dari Jude Heartfilia, pemilik restorant terkenal bernama L'a Fairy Tale. Toleransinya terhadap makanan melebihi apapun, dan takdir mempertemukan Lucy dengan Natsu Dragneel. Pegawai kantor biasa yang sangat suka makan.


Cita Rasa Sejuta Kasih Sayang

 **Summary : Keluarga Heartfilia, dikenal memiliki seorang koki handal bernama Lucy. Anak dari Jude Heartfilia, pemilik restorant terkenal bernama L'a Fairy Tale. Toleransinya terhadap makanan melebihi apapun, dan takdir mempertemukan Lucy dengan Natsu Dragneel. Pegawai kantor biasa yang sangat suka makan.**

Rate : T

Chara : Lucy.H, Natsu.D

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, kecuali cerita yang saya buat ini.

" _Kembali, restorant L'a Fairy Tale menjadi sorotan publik di sejumlah media massa. Setelah berhasil merikuit koki terkenal dari mancanegara, semakin menaikkan kualitas mereka dari segi rasa dan popularitas. Gray Fullbuster, nama seorang lelaki muda yang disebut-sebut telah diperkerjakan oleh Jude Heartfilia, tidak lain adalah sang pemilik restorant itu sendiri._

 _Usia bukanlah penghalang demi meraih sukses. Pemuda berambut raven, dengan hobby-nya yang terbilang ekstrim, yakni skydiving, berhasil membuktikan perkataan tersebut. Di usia 24, dia mampu menyaingi koki berpengalaman lainnya, seperti Gajeel Redfox. Si anti mainstream yang suka sekali membuat makanan unik. Atau Jellal Fernandes, cowok tampan itu terkenal dengan gaya memasaknya yang mirip ninja. Cekatan namun tepat sasaran!_

" _Bisa bekerja di antara orang-orang sehebat mereka, merupakan pengalaman yang paling berharga bagi saya", kata Gray di sela-sela waktu santainya. Hari Minggu, tanggal 20 Juni X791, di kediaman Fullbuster, Jalan Magnolia nomor 7."_

" _Bagi kalian pencinta kuliner, bisa mendatangi restorant berbintang lima ini di alamat berikut : Jln. Fairy Tale no 9. Dengan harga setingkat ekonomi menengah, anda dapat menikmati aneka hidangan seafood, appetizer, main course, dan dessert sesuai selera. Berniat mencoba?"_

Majalah sorcerer menampilkan berita yang dianggap menarik, untuk seorang pemuda berambut salam ketika membacanya sekilas dari awal hingga akhir paragraf. Dia menutup majalah tersebut kasar, menaruhnya di dalam rak seperti sedia kala. Jam menunjukkan pukul satu tepat. Seringaian itu menunjukkan kesenangan tersirat. Waktu makan siang telah ditunggu olehnya sedari tadi. Kebetulan, perut yang baru diganjal sepotong roti itu berbunyi nyaring kini. Ya, dia memang lapar!

"Kedai ramen kakek Makarov. Aku datang!"

Pemburu makanan jalanan, pasti mengenali kedai ramen kakek Makarov, yang terletak di sebuah gang kecil dekat pusat keramaian kota. Walau terbilang sulit dilewati dan kurang strategis, dia dikenal dengan ramen ekstra pedas berporsi besar yang jika bisa dihabiskan dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh menit, bisa mendapat gratis makan di sana dua hari penuh. Kalau gagal, ya harus membayar, dong.

Tetapi, jarang sekali ada orang yang berani menerima tantangan tersebut. Karena rata-rata dari mereka gagal, dan berakhir terkena diare. Sehingga pantas mendapat julukan 'mi buatan neraka'. Entah, cabe jenis apa yang digunakan kakek Makarov. Rahasia turun-temurun keluarga Dreyar sejak zaman nenek moyang. Sayang, kedai ramen itu akan ditutup tak lama lagi. Faktor umur memaksanya melakukan tindakan tersebut, dikarenakan tidak ada generasi penerus.

"Yohoo….aku datang! Pesan satu ramen ekstra pedas porsi besar" teriak sang pemuda lantang mengangkat tangan semangat. Dia adalah salah satu dari lima orang, yang menginginkan tiket makan gratis di sana

"Yakin sekali bisa menghabiskannya" sindir Makarov meletakkan semangkuk besar ramen ekstra pedas, tepat di hadapannya yang sudah keroncongan sejak perjalanan tadi

 _SLURP!_

 _SLURP!_

Dengan lahap dia memasukkan setiap mi ke dalam mulutnya hingga penuh. Sebotol air minum berukuran kecil diteguk sampai habis. Rasa pedas yang benar-benar menggoyang lidah! Pantas jadi ketagihan terus! Batinnya asyik menikmati ramen tersebut, tetapi karena kebanyakan minum, dan melebihi waktu dua puluh menit dia pun dinyatakan gagal. Bibirnya yang merah diindahkan total, dua lembar uang lima ratus joul diletakkan di atas meja. Kakek Makarov membawakan lagi segelas air dingin, kali ini gratis.

"Sial, kapan aku berhasil?!" bagi sang pemuda, yang tadi itu adalah percobaan ke-lima di bulan terakhir. Kandas sudah, harapannya untuk makan gratis dua hari penuh

"Daripada mengincar tiket makan gratis, lebih baik kamu mencari cewek cantik buat dinikahi" saran kakek sembari menyuci mangkuk di belakang dapur. Dia hanya menghela nafas panjang, membanting gelas kesal gara-gara kekalahan barusan

"Ah iya, aku baca di majalah sorcerer kedai ramen kakek mau ditutup. Apa itu benar?" tanya dia penasaran. Sebelum menjawab, Makarov mengambil jeda tiga menit, agak berat hati menceritakan penyebabnya

"Natsu, sekarang berapa usiamu?"

"Dua puluh empat tahun. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Waktu berjalan cepat sekali, ya. Umur kakek telah memasuki senja. Sudah saatnya,menyerahkan kedai ini kepada cucu kakek, tetapi dia bekerja jadi koki di restorant sekarang. Kakek tidak enak hati memaksakan kehendak. Lebih baik ditutup saja" jelas Makarov menerawang langit-langit kedai sendu. Lelaki yang diketahui bernama Natsu terdiam, usai mendengar cerita pilu tersebut

"Yosha! Aku semakin semangat untuk mendapatkan tiket makan gratis itu"

"Soal pendamping hidup, bagaimana? Kakek punya calon yang bagus, lho. Salah satunya Lisanna Strauss, pelayan yang bekerja di café tempatmu sering nongkrong bersama Loke. Dia cantik, memiliki kulit putih mulus dan oppai-nya besar! Kalau kamu tidak tertarik…."

"Kakek, aku pulang dulu, ya!" potong Natsu beranjak pergi meninggalkan kedai

"Hoi Natsu, tunggu sebentar!"

Sebanyak apapun dipanggil, seakan memang telinganya telah disetting untuk mengabaikan segala hal di luar kepentingan. Natsu berjalan santai menyilangkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala, dia tengah berpikir, 'besok makan apa, ya?'. Perut itu yang nomor satu, urusan lain nomor seterusnya….

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Istirahat makan siang membuat Natsu malas bergerak kemana-mana. Di situ ramai, di sana ramai, terus mau bagaimana? Tenaganya terkuras habis sewaktu bekerja, dari pagi sampai siang. Ada banyak berkas yang harus diurus, belum lagi menghadapi kecerewetan boss mereka yang tak tanggung-tanggung menyebalkan. Mengingatnya tambah mengurangi semangat, apa tidak ada, orang yang berbaik hati mau membelikan sekotak bento di luar kantor?

"Sedang apa kamu?" tanya seorang dengan kaca mata hitamnya yang nampak nyentrik. Kau pikir ini pantai apa? Batin Natsu mengabaikan pertanyaan basi tersebut

"Bernafas" balasnya cuek bebek

"Mau makan tidak di restorant L'a Fairy Tale? Aku yang traktir, kok" langsung saja Natsu bangkit, dan menarik tangan teman sekantornya itu. Kenapa tidak daritadi sih? Rejeki memang tidak kemana, kawan

Tinggal setengah jam sebelum jam istirahat makan siang berakhir. Mereka mempercepat langkah, menyadari tempat di setiap sudut restorant dipenuhi lautan manusia tak berkesudahan. Natsu menepuk punggung keras, menunjuk-nunjuk dua kursi kosong dekat deretan pot bunga. Dia sendiri langsung kabur ke toilet, usai memberitau apa pesanannya.

Sekilas Natsu melewati dapur tempat para koki bekerja. Bau masakan yang tercium harum, menyebabkan perutnya 'bernyanyi' semakin keras. Mengundang perhatian seorang wanita bersurai pirang ikat ponytail. Topi koki berwarna putih senada seragamnya, membuat ia terlihat begitu cantik, namun lebih cenderung manis, ditambah krim vanilla yang menempel di pipi tanpa dia sadari. Ah, kenapa jadi masuk ke sesi melamun?

"Bersemangatlah. Aku menunggu masakanmu" gumam Natsu memalingkan muka ke sembarang arah. Melangkahkah kaki santai menuju toilet di pojok ruangan

"Eh? Apa dia menyemangatiku?"

"Lucy. Selesaikanlah masakanmu sekarang juga. Jangan bengong sewaktu bekerja!" perintah kepala koki memarahi wanita berambut pirang itu. Yang dipanggil namanya segera menyelesaikan dua piring nasi hainan, lalu diberikan kepada pelayan untuk diantarkan ke meja nomor empat

"Kamu mengenalnya?" tanya seorang koki berambut biru acak-acakan. Lucy menggeleng kepala pelan, kembali fokus ke pesanan selanjutnya

Siapa pun dia, pasti hanya cowok murahan yang suka iseng.

Natsu yang baru balik, lantas menyantap hidangannya lahap di atas meja beralas putih bersih. Teman sekantornya pun kalah adu dalam urusan semacam itu. Dia yang lebih dulu lima menit justru paling lama habisnya. Berapa km/jam, sih, kecepatannya saat menghabiskan makanan? Jam menunjukkan pukul satu kurang sepuluh menit. Santai saja, masih ada waktu tersisa, pikir mereka sengaja berlambat-lambat di perjalanan balik ke kantor.

"Thx ya buat traktirannya. Tumbenan kamu mengajakku makan di restorant mahal" pemuda bersurai orange itu memang dikenal pelit. Meminjamkan uang seribu joul pun tidak diperbolehkan

"Kata ibuku, jadi manusia tidak boleh kikir, supaya rejeki lancar bak sungai mengalir. Hanya sekali ini saja, aku ogah mentraktir orang yang makannya porsi kuli" belum berubah total ternyata! Rasanya aneh, deh, kalau Loke Leo mendadak murah hati. Berita yang pasti menghebohkan saentro kantor

"Kepikiran apa kamu? Melamun terus sejak tadi"

"Seorang koki wanita di dapur. Entah kerasukan setan apa, tiba-tiba aku keceplosan berkata 'bersemangatlah. Aku menunggu masakanmu'"

"Memangnya, koki itu yang memasak pesanan kita?"

"Ya, samar-samar aku mendengar dia berteriak 'hidangan untuk meja nomor empat'. Sial, isi kepalaku mendadak kacau balau"

Sepertinya pernah lihat di suatu tempat, tetapi kapan dan dimana, ya? Ah, untuk apa dipikirkan, lebih baik mengutamakan setumpuk file penting, yang menanti untuk dikerjakan. Jangan sampai lembur….gerutu Natsu melihat senyum iblis sang boss, tengah memegang puluhan lembar kertas berisi proposal proyek yang siap dikembalikan.

 _Pukul sembilan malam…._

Langkah kaki Natsu yang sempoyongan, nyaris membuatnya menabrak tiang listrik di pinggir jalan. Dia mengeluarkan dompet dari dalam saku celana, menghitung lembar demi lembar uang yang tersisa. Dua ribu joul pastilah cukup untuk membeli nasi di warteg. Belum sempat memasukannya, seorang pencuri dengan motor ninja butut merebut satu-satunya alat tukar milik Natsu. Kenapa pula harus kemalingan di saat-saat genting?

Apa kakiku sanggup, menempuh jarak lima kilo meter dengan baterai hampir nol persen? Mata yang berkunang-kunang, membawa pemuda bermarga Dragneel itu ke jalan asing di jantung kota Magnolia. Dia bahkan terlalu capek, untuk menganalisis letak posisinya berdiri sekarang. Sepiring besar nasi hainan pun, tidak mampu memberinya ekstra tenaga.

 _BRUKK!_

Dan Natsu benar-benar pingsan di perempatan lampu merah.

-ll-

"Uhmm….ini dimana?" tanya Natsu seraya memegangi kepalanya yang pusing tujuh keliling. Rumah besar bernuansa mewah, dengan motif bunga mawar di sekitar tembok amat asing. Apa mungkin, dia diculik?

"Hey, kamu sudah sadar?" suara lembut yang menegurnya membuyarkan lamunan Natsu. Dia menoleh ke arah depan pintu, seorang wanita membawakan semangkuk sup yang diletakkan di atas meja kaca

"Makanlah selagi hangat" tawarnya memasukkan sendok ke dalam mangkuk beling. Natsu ragu-ragu menerimanya, kalau beracun bagaimana? Ah, jangan berpikir sembarangan dulu, deh. Lebih baik mengutamakan perut yang telah berbunyi kencang sedari tadi

"Enak….tetapi aku belum pernah merasakannya" itu tidaklah bening atau terasa seperti kaldu ayam. Warna merah yang mungkin menggunakan wortel? Seulas senyum ditunjukkan sang wanita, dia hendak memberitau

"Itu sup labu. Kamu suka?" la-labu? Pekik Natsu kaget. Sejak kapan, sayur yang identik dengan hallowen tersebut mendadak terasa enak di lidahnya? Sial, karena terlalu lezat sampai aku habiskan semua. Toh, membuang-buang makanan bukanlah kebiasaan baik

"Saat masih kecil aku membenci labu, tetapi entah kenapa sekarang berbeda. Omong-omong, terima kasih atas hidangannya!" ucap Natsu merasa sungkan. Dia menaikkan kepala ragu, mirip dengan koki wanita yang tadi bekerja di dapur. Suhu tubuhnya berpindah memanasi kedua belah pipi. Ternyata memanng dia!

"Maafkan aku, maaf, maaf, maaf!"

"U-untuk apa kau meminta maaf?" tingkah Natsu yang berubah membuatnya bergetar ketakutan. Apa pemuda ini punya penyakit autis? Gangguan jiwa ringan?!

"Aku tidak sengaja menyemangatimu. Tiba-tiba saja ucapan itu keluar dari mulutku. Bu-bukannya ingin iseng atau apa. Sekali lagi maaf!"

"Ahahahaha….!"

Tawa renyahnya menyelipkan kebingungan di hati kecil Natsu. Padahal serius minta maaf, apa disangka main-main? Penekanan kalimat yang hanya setengah-setengah? Terlalu banyak mengucapkan 'maaf' yang justru bikin dongkol? Dia harap-harap cemas menanti jawaban dari mulut yang kini terkunci rapat itu. Suasana di sekitar mereka begitu tegang, menyebabkan keringat dingin mengalir membasahi pelipis Natsu.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku juga minta maaf, karena menuduhmu sebagai cowok berperangi buruk. Mau berkenalan?"

"Natsu Dragneel"

"Lucy Heartfilia. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Natsu" kedua tangan itu saling berjabatan. Menandakan awal pertemuan mereka yang sebenarnya tidak disengaja

Siapa sangka, itu adalah babak baru dari segalanya.

-ll-

Perkenalan mereka bukan sebatas isapan jembol belaka. Setiap kali istirahat makan siang, tiba, Natsu pasti mengunjungi restorant L'a Fairy Tale tempat Lucy mencari nafkah. Tiga pekan terakhir, terdapat banyak hal yang akhirnya diceritakan terang-terangan.

Natsu tengah menyeruput secangkir kopi di sebuah café, tempat biasanya dia nongkrong bersama Loke sambil membicarakan pekerjaan. Lucy ikut berada di sana, secara tidak langsung menjadi bagian dari kelompok kecil tersebut. Dia mengatakan, bahwa Jude yang mendirikan restorant L'a Fairy Tale adalah ayah sekaligus mentornya dalam kursus memasak. Pantas, marga Heartfilia tidaklah kedengaran asing. Lucy disuruh magang selama dua tahun, dan dia akan dijadikan sebagai pewaris tunggal restorant tersebut. Mengetahuinya menyebabkan Natsu memuntahkan kembali, tegukan terakhir kopi luwaknya yang sangat disayangkan.

"Be-benarkah?! Aku tidak menyangka, bisa berteman dengan orang sehebat dirimu" ujar Natsu memuji dirinya sendiri. Jelas kan dia bangga?

"Biasa saja kok. Lagi pula aku masih pemula. Apa Natsu mau mencoba bekerja di sana? Ada Jellal-senpai dan Gajeel-senpai, lho"

"Bahkan rekan kerjamu orang hebat semua. Lalu….kenapa belum punya pacar?" pertanyaan paling menyebalkan di dunia! Natsu heran, tidak Loke tidak kakek Makarov, kerjaannya mengungkit pasangan hidup terus. Cih, sendirinya jomblo tingkat akut!

"Ah ya. Aku tertarik dengan seseorang baru-baru ini. Andai dia peka….tetapi mustahil, sih, dia benar-benar bodoh!"

"Pasti orangnya mirip dengan Natsu. Dia sering kena marah boss kami, karena tidak peka terhadap kode yang diberikan. Ups, diam-diam Erza-san menyukaimu"

"Hah?! Si macam betina itu menyukaiku? Pura-pura tidak tau saja, deh"

Candaan Loke mengukir goresan di ulu hati Lucy. Natsu memang populer, jadi wajar saja, kan?

-ll-

Tanggal tujuh, bulan September di hari Minggu, pukul lima lewat dua puluh menit. Natsu menerima pesan singkat dari nomor asing, tertanda Lucy Heartfilia di akhir paragraf. 'Temui aku di café jam sepuluh nanti. Ada yang ingin dibicarkan', kira-kira begitulah bunyinya. Mungkin sangat penting, sehingga dia terpaksa membangunkan sang pemuda, di kala mimpi indah menenggelamkan dalam dunia bawah sadar. Tanpa mengirim balasan apapun, dia melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda.

 _Pukul sepuluh pagi di café…._

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kamu katakan?" tanya Natsu langsung ke point pembicaraan. Jari jemari Lucy dimainkan gelisah. Dia nampak aneh hari ini. Terkanya merasa khawatir. Bodoh, hubungan kami kan sebatas pertemanan biasa! Kenapa aku memberi perhatian lebih?

"Ayahku memutuskan untuk menjodohkanku dengan Gray"

"Heh, Gray itu siapa? Namanya tidak asing…."

"Koki muda yang dirikuit ayahku dari mancanegara!" terang Lucy yang tersiksa oleh kepolosan Natsu

"Lalu, kamu ingin aku memberi saran apa? Bukankah bagus, bisa menikah dengan koki terkenal seperti Gray? Dia juga tampan, dan kaya raya. Hidupmu pasti terjamin sampai akhir nanti"

"Kenapa….kenapa kamu tak kunjung sadar? Aku mencintaimu bodoh!" pernyataan aneh yang lain? Kemarin Natsu ditembak bossnya sendiri. Sekarang giliran Lucy? Namun, entah mengapa jantung Natsu serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum, sakit…sangat menyakitkan….

"Hentikanlah ucapanmu, Lucy! Maaf, tetapi aku ada urusan penting setelah ini. Kita sudahi saja, oke?"

-ll-

Bulan selanjutnya, dia mendapat telepon dadakan dari nomor tak dikenal. Natsu tau, itu nomor handphone Lucy yang lupa disimpan ke daftar kontak. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, tangan kanannya mengangkat ponsel malas penuh keterpaksaaan. Mendengar isak tangis di sebrang sana, membuat sepasang telinganya berada di posisi siaga. Jujur, Natsu tidak tega mengabaikan seorang wanita yang butuh pertolongan. Apalagi dia adalah Lucy, bukan Lisanna atau Erza. Ya, dia sadar telah menganggapnya jauh lebih spesial, dari siapa pun.

"Ceritakanlah pelan-pelan. Aku berjanji akan mendengarmu sampai akhir"

"Aku meminta waktu sebulan kepada ayah, untuk mencari pengganti agar tidak dijodohkan dengan Gray, tetapi…tetapi….."

"Tetapi apa?" tanya Natsu bertambah cemas. Tanpa sadar, air mata berlinang di onyx-nya yang selalu memancarkan kebahagaiaan. Jantung serta hatinya seakan ditembak mati saat itu juga. Seakan baru terjadi ledakan besar yang menghancurkan seluruh inti kehidupannya

"Karena hanya kamu, yang aku cintai. Natsu, ku mohon biarkanlah aku mencintaimu walaupun kamu tidak melakukannya. Bolehkah aku menikahimu?" permintaannya mendesak Natsu untuk segera menjawab. Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka yang terpaut jarak. Terasa nyata namun seperti bermimpi. Terasa seperti bermimpi namun nyata. Jadi, mana yang benar?

"Baiklah. Aku bersedia menikahimu, Lucy"

Entah arwah apa yang merasuki Natsu, sampai dia berani menjanjikan hal sakral semacam itu. Ya, alasannya hanya satu : karena dia benci, jika Lucy tersakiti.

Natsu juga sadar, harus mencari jawabannya mulai dari sekarang. Tentang perasaan, yang selama tiga bulan terakhir ini berulang kali dikecap.

-ll-

Keluarga kecil mereka terbentuk, pada tanggal dua puluh lima November yang berlangsung meriah. Bagai bermain rumah-rumahan, setiap harinya begitu membahagiakan tanpa pahit sedikit pun. Natsu pasti pulang tepat waktu, makan masakan buatan Lucy yang tidak pernah absen dari Senin hingga Minggu. Koki restorant bintang lima memang berbeda. Bahan sesederhana apapun dapat dibikin jadi enak.

"Besok mau makan apa?" tanya Lucy sibuk mencuci piring di dapur. Natsu menimbang-nimbang segala pilihan yang tidak terhitung berapa banyaknya. Seafood terdengar nikmat

"Udang saja! Kalau soal penyajian, aku pasti memakannya asal kamu yang memasak"

Gombalan semanis madu yang sukses melelehkan hati Lucy. Di penghujung kalimat, Natsu sengaja menambahkan grins khasnya sebelum mencubit pipi sang istri gemas. Kini mereka menonton televisi di ruang tamu. Kurang romantis apalagi? Begitulah yang Lucy rasakan, sampai dia melupakan apa itu penderitaan. Memang, bab awal selalu terasa paling manis. Berbeda dengan pertengahan maupun akhir.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Sudah jam tujuh malam, dan Natsu belum pulang ke rumah. Biasanya dia telah _standby_ pukul enam atau lima. Palingan sedang lembur, hibur Lucy menutup lauk yang telah tersedia di meja makan sejak dua jam lalu. Tiap menit, detik, jam demi jam dihabiskannya untuk menanti kedatangan Natsu. Tanpa sadar, dia tertidur di sofa berselimut udara dingin dari jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka. Seseorang menggendong Lucy pergi ke kamar, tak ketinggalan mengecup keningnya pelan sebagai tanda kasih sayang.

Lampu dimatikan yang menjadi akhir dari Senin itu.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

"Natsu, kenapa kamu tidak membangunkanku kemarin?" Lucy tidak ingin, Natsu tidur dengan perut kosong apalagi musim gugur tinggal hitungan hari. Angin pastinya berhembus lebih kencang dibanding sewaktu musim panas atau semi

"Tidurmu lelap sekali. Aku mana enak hati menganggu. Maaf karena tidak mengabari, kemarin ada lembur sampai larut malam. Yosh, aku berangkat dulu!" pamit Natsu meninggalkan sepiring nasi goreng hangat di atas meja makan. Lucy memasang wajah sendu. Biasanya, meski terlambat sekali pun dia tetap menghabiskan sarapannya

"Dasar Lucy bodoh, jika begitu terus Natsu bisa dipecat oleh bossnya. Hati-hati di jalan, ya…."

Enaknya malam ini makan apa, ya? Lucy melihat sekilas, buku resep yang terlantar di atas meja ruang tamu. Terlintas sebuah ide di benaknya, mungkin membuat puding beras bisa jadi alternatif. Dia segera membeli semua keperluan di toko kelontong dekat rumah. Walau baru pertama kali mencoba, Lucy cukup percaya diri pasti berhasil. Jika memang rasanya melebihi perkiraan, Natsu wajib mencicipi hingga sendok terakhir.

"Semangat Lucy! Kamu pasti bisa"

Memang, Natsu tidak terlalu suka dengan makanan manis. Jadi, Lucy memutuskan untuk mengurangi takaran gula yang akan dipakai. Adonan diaduk merata, campuran antar susu, beras dan garam menjadikannya berwarna putih bersih. Selama dua puluh lima menit nonstop, Lucy mengaduk puding berasnya sampai mengental. Namun, satu hal yang tak kalah penting adalah, tidak ada lagi beras di dasar panci lalu terbuang cuma-cuma.

Gula halus dimasukkan bersamaan dengan ekstrak vanili dan kayu manis bubuk. Tak ketinggalan tiga puluh gram kismis sebagai penambah rasa. Puding didinginkan satu jam lamanya, dan kini siap disantap! Lucy menyambar sendok cepat, memasukkan sepotong penuh ke dalam mulut perlahan-lahan. Dia mengunyahnya penuh kenikmatan. Untuk percobaan pertama Natsu pasti terkagum-kagum! Meski rasanya tidak seenak buatan Levy-senpai. Salah satu koki di restorant L'a Fairy Tale, khusus bidang _dessert_.

"Seperti kurang sesuatu, tetapi apa?"

" _Makanan jauh lebih enak jika disantap bersama keluarga. Ingat hal itu baik-baik, Lucy"_

Benar, semua terjadi karena Natsu tidak berada di sisinya sekarang. Masakan bintang lima pun, tak mampu menyaingi kehadiran sang suami. Lucy menyimpan kembali segelas puding tersebut ke dalam kulkas. Lagi pula, tidak ada gunanya, bukan?

-ll-

Kesendirian yang melandanya terus berlanjut, ditambah berita entah itu buruk atau baik, Natsu naik pangkat jadi seorang direktur setelah dua tahun mereka membangun rumah tangga. Kehadiran buah hati pun hanya mimpi semata, dokter berkata Lucy mandul. Kemungkinan tersisa untuk memiliki anak sekitar sepuluh persen saja. Dia sadar Natsu banyak berubah. Jarang pulang ke rumah. Sering sekali makan di luar, dan kerap kali minum arak hingga mabuk berat. Lucy tak bosan menasehatinya, Natsu itu lemah terhadap alkohol, kalau dilanjutkan apa tubuhnya kuat? Jelas kan tidak?

"Selamat datang, Natsu. Hari ini mau makan apa?" tanya Lucy mencuri kesempatan. Kapan terakhir kalinya dia tiba di rumah pukul enam sore? Palingan, karena hari ini tidak ada urusan di luar kantor. Apapun alasannya, Lucy merasa lebih dari cukup

"Bagaimana kalau makan di luar? Sebagai perayaan kecil-kecilan, karena aku naik pangkat"

"Ba-baiklah. Aku siap-siap dulu"

Diabaikan total, ya….Lucy kangen dengan suasana mereka dua tahun lalu. Kemana perginya semangat Natsu, yang ingin memakan masakan buatannnya? Waktu dapat merubah pribadi seseorang, menjadi berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Kenyataan pahit yang terpaksa ditelan bulat-bulat olehnya. Tujuan Natsu bukanlah L'a Fairy Tale, melainkan restorant untuk sepasang kekasih atau suami istri di pusat kota.

Lilin herbal menerangi ruangan yang gelap itu. Nuansa romantisnya benar-benar terasa, kalau boleh berpendapat jujur.

"Kali ini kamu harus menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa makanan kesukaanmu?" tanya Lucy membaca menu untuk dipesan. Sengaja memalingkan mukanya dari Natsu yang sedang berpikir keras

"Banyak sih….tetapi yang paling aku sukai adalah nasi omelete pedas. Bisa dibilang resep andalan keluarga Dragneel. Kenapa menanyakan ini?"

"Penasaran saja. Kita sudah dua tahun menikah, dan aku merasa kamu masih tertutup denganku"

"Benarkah? Masalah itu dibahas nanti saja. Aku lapar sekali, sulit berpikir"

Mungkin anggapanku barusan tidak seratus persen benar, pikir Lucy meneguk segelas lemon tea dingin. Natsu masih memiliki sifat aslinya, yang menyungging seutas senyum di bibir merah Lucy. Makan malam mereka berakhir pukul sembilan. Natsu banyak mengobrol sehingga meciptakan suasana lain, yakni keramaian. Dia menyukainya, dia tambah menyukai segala hal yang berkaitan, dengan pemuda bermarga Dragneel itu.

" _Besok, aku pasti akan memenangkan hatinya"_ tekad Lucy membara

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Bulan November yang sangat spesial bagi Lucy. Pukul empat sore pun dia sudah siap sedia di dapur, menginkatkan celemek kesayangannya, dan menyediakan alat masak berupa panci, sendok kayu juga sejumlah bumbu dapur. Lucy ingin memenangkan hati Natsu, dengan makanan favoritnya sewaktu kecil dahulu. Nasi omelete. Anak dari chef terkenal, memang kemampuannya tak perlu lagi diragukan. Namun entah kenapa, instingnya kali ini meleset terus.

"Rasa pedas seperti apa, ya, yang disukai Natsu?"

Level biasa, menengah atau ekstrim? Lucy terus mencoba sampai percobaan ke lima. Terkadang merasa kurang pedas. Terkadang merasa terlalu menyengat di lidah. Mana sih yang benar? Dicicipnya sesendok makan kecil di piring ke tujuh, dia yakin pasti sesuai dengan selera Natsu. Atas dasar apa, bilang saja menurut insting wanita. Makhluk paling rempong sedunia itu, memang tidak pernah salah kata cowok juga.

Dua puluh menit lagi, sebelum Natsu pulang jika tidak ada lembur. Tiba-tiba….

 _Drrrt…drrrttt…._

 _From : Natsu_

 _Maaf Lucy, hari ini aku ada lembur di kantor. Tidak perlu membuatkan apapun, aku bisa makan di luar._

Harapan satu-satunya dihancurkan sekejap mata, oleh pesan singkat yang Natsu kirimkan di bulan penuh kebahagiaan itu. Lucy membungkus sepiring omelete tersebut menggunakan plastik. Meninggalkan sepucuk surat di sebelahnya yang tersegel rapi dalam sebungkus amplop putih. Sedangkan dia sendiri, pergi entah kemana.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

"Aku pulang, Lucy!" seru Natsu memutar grendel pintu. Melepas kaos kaki berserta sepatu pantofel rapi ke dalam rak yang telah disediakan

Seisi rumah benar-benar sepi, apa Lucy masih tidur? Batin Natsu mengecek satu per satu ruangan, yang membuat kakinya roboh seketika. Dia berlari tergesa-gesa ke arah dapur, mendapati sepucuk surat ditemani sepiring omelete dingin yang masih terjaga kebersihannya. Lucy tidak berada dimana-mana, ditambah lagi meninggalkan pesan tersurat yang sangat misterius. Natsu merobek segelnya kasar, membaca dari awal hingga akhir paragraf.

 _To : Natsu_

 _Jika kamu membaca surat ini, berarti aku sudah pergi, dan jangan sekali-kali mencariku. Natsu, apa kamu ingat? Kemarin adalah hari pernikahan kita yang kedua. Aku sangat bahagia, dan sengaja memasakkan nasi omelete pedas kesukaanmu, tetapi, keegoisanmu lebih memetingkan pekerjaan, dibanding istri sendiri. Asal kau tau, perubahan sifatmu yang mendadak membuat hatiku bagai diiris pisau. Tidak ada lagi, Natsu Dragneel yang senantiasa menyukai masakan Lucy Heartfilia. Tidak ada lagi, kebahagaiaan sesederhana itu di tengah-tengah keluarga kecil kita._

 _Aku tidak butuh traktiran di restorant mahal. Aku tidak butuh uang, pakaian mahal, hadiah di hari ulang tahun atau perhiasan dua puluh karat sekalipun. Bukannya sombong, mentang-mentang berasal dari keluarga ternama di seluruh Magnolia. Natsu, aku hanya ingin kau memakan masakan buatanku, memujinya sepenuh hati lalu kita tertawa gembira. Apa sulit, meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk melakukannya? Meski terbatas di hari Minggu saja, aku menghargai usahamu melebihi apapun._

 _Maaf, ini semua salahku karena memaksakan kehendak. Aku sadar, kamu tidak pernah mencintaiku walau dua tahun telah membangun rumah tangga. Terima kasih atas segalanya. Terima kasih atas perhatian yang membuatku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Kamu tidak perlu menanggungnya, biar aku yang berkorban, cukup aku saja yang menderita. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak Natsu…._

Tanpa dihangatkan terlebih dahulu, Natsu langsung melahap makan malam yang telah disediakan Lucy sejak kemarin. Dia memakannya berlinang air mata sampai suapan terakhir. Dia dihujani penyesalan. Dia hendak mengulang waktu andaikata diperbolehkan.

Kenapa takdir begitu kejam, menjadikan omelete sebagai masakan terakhir buatan Lucy Heartfilia? Setiap butir nasi mengandung setitik cinta kasih, jika terdapat sepiring penuh maka jadi sejuta bahkan puluhan juta. Natsu mampu merasakannya, cita rasa sejuta kasih sayang, spesial untuk dia seorang.

 _-Tertanda istri tercinta-_

 _-Lucy Heartfilia-_

Tamat

A/N : Tadinya mau bikin cerita ini sebanyak 1k doang, tetapi karena terlalu larut tanpa sadar jadi 3k gini. Review please? Cerita Aozora Kataomoi, Jalan Pikir Readers dan Kinjirareta Futari akan dilanjut. Tunggu saja ya, semoga bisa dibuat sebelum UTS.


End file.
